


Crash And Burn

by SilverBlaze85



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, h/c bingo fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written partly for an SPN-Kink Meme kink-fill, and partly for sensory-deprivation square on H/C Bingo. Anon asked for one J having to use his safe-word, and the other comforting him for using it. Sorry it's so short and choppy, sleep deprivation is getting to me.</p>
<hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Crash And Burn

**Title:** Crash And Burn  
 **Word Count:** 1,076 words  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** D/S tones, sensory deprivation square for H/C Bingo, intentional pushing of personal boundaries.  
 **Summary:** Written partly for an SPN-Kink Meme kink-fill, and partly for sensory-deprivation square on H/C Bingo. Anon asked for one J having to use his safe-word, and the other comforting him for using it. Sorry it's so short and choppy, sleep deprivation is getting to me.

* * *

 

“You’re sure about this,” Jared asked again, crouching down in front of him. “It’s really not that big of a deal, you know.”

Jensen barely muffled the scoff that rose up. “Jared, do I look like I’m unsure about this?” Okay, so the truth was, he wasn’t looking forward to the scene, butterflies of nervous energy bubbling along him, but Jared had been so eager to ‘explore their kinks’ and do various scenes, Jensen had been reluctant to say no. It hadn’t been more than a week since Jared had sat them down and gone over what was practically a contract… safe words and motions, hard lines and soft boundaries. They hadn’t done anything… _hardcore_ , not like his imagination (and Google) had provided him with when Jared had started mentioning this stuff, just light ice play and handcuffs, light dabbles on the edges of the ‘kinky-things’. His mind said that the sensory deprivation wasn’t that bad, couldn’t be any worse than in a dark room, and he tried his best to ignore the whisper that reminded him how uneasy dark rooms made him anyway. Still didn’t take away from the fact he was strapped into their swing, goosebumps starting to prickle along his skin from the faintest draft. Their living room was warm… in jeans and shirts. In just his boxers, swaying lightly in the leather straps, it wasn’t quite as warm anymore.

“Okay then.” Jared watched him for a moment longer before he nodded to himself and slipped the blindfold over Jensen’s eyes, fingers deft as they tied it off. “Good?” He asked the question, even as his own fingers were trailing over the fabric, checking the pressure against Jensen’s temples and by the knot, fluttering over the bridge of his nose and the bone of his brow, assuring himself.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He twisted his head a bit, trying to see, but it was pitch black, the cloth just tight enough to discourage him from opening his eyes. “Can’t see a thing.” See, no, but he could hear the soft rustle of the carpet as Jared moved around the room, and he relaxed a little into the firm grasp of the leather, letting his brain latch onto the faint noise. It wasn’t so bad, not something that turned his crank, but tolerable.

He felt Jared’s fingers along his cheek for a moment, and then the pressure of the sound-blocking ear muffs settle over his ears, and the world goes eerily quiet. He can hear his own breath rasping in and out of his lungs, but everything outside of his body is deathly silent, and he struggles to not clench his fists, to give himself the little pinpricks of pain to focus on. He strains to hear or feel anything, only the pressure of the straps telling him he’s not falling like his brain seems to think so, and when he feels the touch on his side, he flinches hard without meaning to, jerking away from the touch before Jared’s calluses register. He braces, but there’s nothing. It’s as if he’s the only person hovering in space, and without his permission, his brain runs rampant, imagining various scenarios, from Jared leaving him hanging alone, to the steadfast assurance that Jared will use this moment when Jensen is deafened and blinded to try some of the ‘hard-line’ kinks.

For some reason, his body flinches again, as if braced for the sharp bite of a knife to his skin, and he can’t stop the word “red” from spilling from his mouth, chanting it again and again, even though he hadn’t even said it fully before Jared had tugged off the ear muffs, his voice a low murmur as he undid the knot of the blindfold. Some of the terror faded as sight and sound rushed back to him, but Jared was already undoing the straps of the swing, running his hands soothingly along Jensen’s ribs. “I’m sorry,” he starts, but Jared just _looks_ at him, and the apology stumbles in his mouth.

“You did exactly what you were supposed to,” Jared reminds him, and the last buckle falls away, and Jensen knows without looking as he regains his feet that Jared is braced to catch him if he stumbles even a bit, but it’s the shortest time he’s ever been in the swing. The couch is just a few steps away, and he all but throws himself onto it, thunking a forearm over his eyes as he tries to bury the humiliation.

Jared nudges his shoulder when he comes back, and Jensen glances up at him for a moment before sitting up a little. Jared settles himself on the couch, handing over a mug that’s warm and fragrant, and Jensen cups the ceramic, relaxing back against Jared’s ribs and letting the dual warmth soak into him. “So, _that_ happened,” he murmurs, watching the marshmallows swirl on the top of his hot chocolate.

Jared hums for a moment, and then shifts a bit, wrapping an arm around Jensen’s chest and squeezing briefly. “What happened?” The question is soft and easy, no demand or criticism and Jensen relaxes a little more, shrugging.

“I don’t know?” He sips at his hot chocolate, letting his mind work and tries to replay the whole thing. “I just…” he trails off, a bit at a lost at trying to relay the panic and terror that being blinded and deafened had on him.

“How pissed would you be if I said I knew that was going to happen?” Jared’s voice is quiet and steady behind him, and it takes all Jensen has to stay still and listen, not get upset. “You’ve been uncomfortable before, when you can’t see, or can’t hear. And you’ve not used a safeword yet, not even when it’s obvious you’re not enjoying something.” He huffs a little, and Jensen knows the incrimination he hears in the sound isn’t directed at him. “I had to know you’d safeword, that you’d let me know if something pushed you too far, and you wouldn’t. So I put you in a situation I _knew_ would panic you… I’m not proud about it, but I’m very proud that you did call it.” Jared presses a kiss to Jensen’s shoulder briefly, and Jensen leans back when Jared pulls away. “I’m sorry I did that, though.”

Jensen takes another sip of the warm chocolate, taking a moment before he twists a little to meet Jared’s eyes. “I’m not.”  



End file.
